The Wabi-sabi
by VenusSilverman
Summary: Mae Matsuda had three things she wanted in life: Be Normal. Blend In. Die a normal Death (We'll explain this later). But when was the last time we asked something of the universe and it was just given to us without stipulation?


Mae Matsuda had three things she wanted in life;

 **Be normal.**

 **Blend In.**

 **Die a normal death (we'll explain this later).**

But when was the last time we asked something of the universe and it was just given to us without stipulation?

In fact, Mae Matsuda's life was a complete contradiction to the three goals of her life.

 **Be Normal?**

She was anything but.

 **Blend in?**

Nice try. Blame the genetics of her Japanese father and African American mother. And while Mae loved her parents dearly it was hard to navigate life in Japan where 'The Norm' was not expected, but rather a requirement. And with Mae's long wavy hair, fuller lips, freckled face, and tan skin punching Japanese conformity right in the balls- well, fitting in was out of the question.

 **Die a normal Death?**

I said hold on, we'll get to that.

Mae would wake up every morning in her apartment and attempt to tame her reckless tresses; usually giving up within the hour and instead fasten her hair into a tight bun at the back of her head. There was always one little curl in the front of her scalp that would pop out and remind her that she was different from everyone. Mae had always contemplated cutting it off, but instead she dyed it bright purple and named it Kontonaru- different, just like her.

That's what everyone called her. Growing up her parents had prepared her for the reality that is discrimination, the odd look, or even the strange comment. And while Mae had taken her parents advice to toughen up and to blend in as much as possible via straightening her hair and wearing lighter shaded foundation, people treated in the complete opposite to her parents fears; it was a weird parallel obsession.

They called Mae the Walking Wabi Sabi; The perfectly imperfect. She was the bi-product of a wealthy Japanese business man and a young, gold medal winning African and American athlete. She wasn't viewed as an abomination, to the people of Kaidan she was a living work of art. People were _fascinated_ with her. They wanted pictures (but never with permission, of course, just in secret behind dumpsters and in cafe's), they wanted dates, people even asked for a locket of her hair! It was hard enough to smack the wandering hand from her touching her tresses but now people actually wanted to take a lock home with them? It was just so weird!

'Oh look at you!' They would say.

'You must be a model!'

'Your complexion, so stunning. What a work of art'

"I'm not a work of art I'm a fucking human being." She would say, which would always land her in trouble.

Mae hated the stares. The stares of fetish-curiosity and overall intrigue. She didn't want to be a living piece of art, she just wanted to be left alone, un noticed, to be a normal human being.

And while it seemed hopeless Mae still tried. After fighting with her hair she dressed in a pair of black denim pants and a ruby turtle neck. She grabbed her black briefcase and headed out of her small apartment and towards the city's university. Jumping on the local red line train she cozied up near the back of the train with her head against the window.

Watching the train pass by quickly Mae began to count the days down towards her summer break. Summer break meant a finished semester. And finished semester meant one step closer to leaving Japan. For good. While her father valued her yearning for independence and freedom, her mother was insistent that she receive a proper education before any of that. Proper education meant straight A's, no tardies, no late work, nothing but polished perfection. **No diploma, No Visa.** And there was no trying to work around her mother. Her father, on the other hand, could be squeezed into submission with a single bat of her lashes, but her mother was beyond reproach.

So that was the deal, finish out university, get her degree in finance, and leave Japan. Maybe travel somewhere where there were other people like her. People with interracial backgrounds who keep to themselves, even people with abilities to-

"Is this seat taken?"

Mae rolled her eyes from the window to face the stranger.

Oh great.

This guy.

"Minamino Shuichi." She spoke while returning her glance out the window while her hand moved her briefcase from the empty seat towards her lap.

"Matsuda Amalie-Mae."

"Just Mae." The dark haired girl corrected sternly.

Shuichi just smiled while taking his seat. The train began to move again. She had known Shuichi for a few years now. She had heard of the boy would could stop women dead in their tracks with his looks, and the fact that he was one of the smartest men in the city. They shared a few classes together in university and, on occasion, shared the train together. Mae tolerated his company because he treated her like a normal person. And Shuichi seemed to enjoy the return treatment Mae gave him. They competed often in classes for top grades, Mae even beating him once. Her mother had always pushed Mae to be the best. 'Being the best makes you normal here.' she would tell her. And to Mae, Shuichi was a pain in her side that prevented her from being the best academically.

"Have you prepared for finals?" Shuichi asked.

Mae huffed. She never gets out of conversations with this one. "Of course. We can't all be a certified genius like you."

He chuckled, one of those chuckles where he brings his index finger to his soft lips. The one that makes his hair bounce slightly, wafting his scent towards you. That type of chuckle that makes even the most stern women drippy down there. "Genius? I suppose I haven't received my certificate in the mail."

Mae's brown eyes turned towards the group of women seated across the train. All three of them staring with looks of both allure and intrigue in their eyes. So gross.

"You wanna go sit with them? They seem more your type; able to put up with your nonsense." Mae commented while turning her attention back to the redhead.

Shuichi briefly glanced at the woman who began to giggle and talk amongst themselves, "I'd rather not. You're much better company."

"Yeah because I refuse to submit to your boyish charm and charismatic chuckles." She mimicked by shaking widening her eyes and shaking her head.

"Give it time, Matsuda." He smirked at her.

Mae grabbed her suitcase and pressed it between the two of them, "I hate you, you know that?" She turned her eyes back towards the window, ignoring his soft laugh and trying to hide her own.

She didn't like Shuichi, she tolerated him to say the least. But it was…nice, to have someone treat her like a human versus a sex object or botched human experiment. Though on most days she felt like the latter. And sure, Shuichi probably enjoyed having a conversation with a woman who didn't ogle over everything breath he took or tried to collect a locket of his hair for their shrines. That's one thing they did have in common.

The train eventually pulled to their station and Mae and Shuichi filed out towards their university. When they neared the corner towards the campus, Shuichi suddenly paused. Mae turned to face him. His eyes grew much darker, and his posture stood upright and tighter than before.

"Shuichi are you…" Mae began, but her voice trailed off before she could finish. It was bizarre to see him like this. Granted they've only shared train rides and the occasional class together, but he never looked like this. He looked dangerous.

"I'm fine Mae." He said smiling, "Why don't you head to school and I'll catch up." his smile was different, it was completely fake. He was hiding something.

"Uh, okay. Sure, you better make it back in time for finals."

"You're not starting to fall for me, are you?"

"No!" Mae snapped her eyes wide open while bringing her briefcase to her chest, "I can't be the best in class without you in it, you know!"

"I'll be fine."

"Fine. Don't care if you're not." She huffed while turning the corner. She walked up towards the university building. Standing in the open doorway for a few moments. Her fellow students passed her by into her classrooms.

Shit.

 _Shit._

Why did she have this sudden inkling to go back to Shuichi. What if he really was in trouble. She had no proof. Only a suspicion. And were her suspicions usually right? yes. But, Mae thought back to the last time she followed her intuition. And that turned out to be a complete, otherworldly mess.

"Forget it Mae. He's probably getting a pre final walk in or calling his mother. Who knows? Who cares." With that she walked through the doorway and towards her first class.

It was now early afternoon and Shuichi still hadn't returned. Now Mae was beginning to be a bit worried-no concerned. Concerned for her fellow student. Thats better. And he missed two finals! There was only one more left!

Mae sat in the library of the university with her pencil tapping rapidly against her textbooks. She was already told twice to keep it down but she couldn't help herself. She had two hours until her last final. She could just leave the campus and go looking for Shuichi. Just have a look around the block and head back to finish studying. What to do, what to do?

"Hello Mae, I was wondering if I could-"

Mae snatched at the young man's wrist with amazing speed, "Imamura I swear if you try to touch my hair one more time, I'm taking your hand home with me."

"I-I, there was a piece of paper in it, I swear!" The short haired boy stammered out while he winced in pain.

"Then we'll just leave it where it is. Got that!" She shook his arm away, sending the boy falling back on his butt.

"Geez you almost broke my wrist!"

She gave him a sour look, "It's your lucky day."

"Children behave!" The librarian scolded.

Mae gathered her books and stood from the table. She had an hour and 58 minutes. She'll give herself twenty minutes to do a quick sweep around the block for Shuichi and then go back to school for the last final and call the police. Sounded fair, and it didn't sound creepy at all. Everyone wins.

But again, every time Mae sets up a plan, the universe has a funny way of fucking it up for her.

Mae blinked softly, quickly shutting her eyes as the blinding light hit her retina's and the crushing pain of her body hitting every nerve cell still working in her brain.

"What the-" Even the words leaving her mouth caused pain. Lifting her head felt like pulling up a ton of bricks. Trying to move her body would be a no go at this point. She then realized she was laying on a bed she didn't own, in a room that wasn't hers, and her body was covered in the same clothes but also drenched in motor oil and debris. What the fuck happened? The last time she could remember anything she was walking around the neighborhood looking for Shuichi, and now she was in some foreign teahouse that looks like it hadn't been touched since the second world war.

The door clicked open and Mae scrambled to a standing position, despite how much her body fought her against it. Drawing her hands into fists she stared down the intruder, only to drop her arms at the sight of him, "Shuichi?"

"You shouldn't be moving." He hushed her while walking close, "You need to sit down."

"Shuichi, what is going on here?" She asked aloud, "Where am I, why do I look like this? And why the-holy shit what the fuck is on his face?!"

Shuichi whipped his head around, a frustrated sigh escaped his lips, "Hiei I told you to wait outside."

"That woman is a danger. Unless you too forgot what happened."

"I can handle myself." The man's green eyes narrowed.

"Okay I'm going to ask again, what the hell is going on?"

"This conversation doesn't involve you, woman."

"Just what in the hell are you?!"

Another sigh, "Hiei it's fine. Mae, please just try to relax, I'll explain this in a moment. You've been out for sometime-"

"Some time?" Mae's body was beginning to shake, "What does that mean? What time is it?"

"Mae. Just sit down for a moment. I'll explain."

"Just tell me what time it is!"

"It's 11:30."

11:30. _11:30?_ Last time she checked it was only a half past one. Now it was 11:30?! Oh shit.

Shit.

Shit.

The final. The last final, the last final that would make her one step closer to a diploma. Diploma means visa. Visa means travel and away from this fucking country.

"Damn it!" Mae's arm flung to her side, lodging her fist into the wooden walls. Her pupils began to dilate as a snarl escaped her lips. "I missed my test, because of you! You asshole!"

"That's it." HIei launched at the woman, slamming the hilt of his sword against her forehead, knocking Mae backwards onto the bed.

"Hiei!"

"What?" The demon snarled while sheathing his sword. "You're going to just let her attack you again?"

"She didn't attack me, she saved my life."

"A woman standing over you holding a automobile in her arms? Perhaps my three eyes missed something."

The two men stared at the unconscious woman on the bed. Hiei scoffed while turning, muttering something about 'human empathy destroying the mind'. The redhead gently moved Mae's body do lay properly against the pillows and sheets. He stared at her sleeping face before a final sigh escaped his lips.

This was going to be a long night for the both of them.

 **Eh, thoughts?**

 **XOXO VSILV**


End file.
